creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber
= "Hello, my name is Cyrus Burr, I am here to participate in Doctor Yale's experiment" a brown haired boy around five foot eleven inches introduced himself to the secretary. "Ah, Yes let me buzz you in!" The secretary said with a nasally voice, and after a second the door buzzed and opened for Cyrus to enter the lab. Walking through the metal door, Cyrus heard a loud hissing noise, looking over his shoulder he saw it locking itself back into place. He started to walk down the hallway, the bright light reflecting of the pristine and sterile white walls. Cyrus felt like he was in a science fiction movie as he nervously moved down the hallway, the metal floor creaking as he moved. Rounding a another white corner in the maze of a lab Cyrus saw a door with an intercom next to it, the one he had been looking for, uneasy he approached and pressed the intercom button, it took a minute but he heard a voice emanate from the small panel, "who is it?" "Um, I am the volunteer for the experiment." Cyrus uneasily replied. "Oh! Hold on one minute I'll be right there!" The voice exclaimed over the intercom. after a few seconds the large metal door began to move with a loud screech and in its place was a tall blond man, he had bright blue eyes and pale skin, "come come we have much to do!" the man enthusiastically exclaimed ushering Cyrus into the room. "My name is James Yale, you can call me Dr. Yale, we are glad that you volunteered!" Doctor Yale exclaimed loudly his voice echoing around the lab room. Cyrus followed closely behind the doctor looking around the room at various machines, he didn't recognize a single one. There were machines that whirled, ones that beeped and ones that light up like a dashboard, he was captivated by the sight, in fact it made him feel small like a young child in a toy store. "So! Let's see" The Doctor practically shouted making Cyrus snap out of his dazed admiration if the lab, "you are Cyrus Burr, Correct?" "Yes" "Let's see, You are seventeen years old and It says here you are dual majoring in the theoretical study of artificial intelligence and bio mechanical engineering! I am impressed, it also says here you have an IQ of 137, okay let's get on with the physical check up!" Doctor Yale mumbled to himself. "Um. Okay." Cyrus nervously looked around the lab, he felt claustrophobic, there were no windows in this small room, the walls where the same bright white color of the hallway. "Okay, Cyrus! You can go behind the curtains and change into these." Doctor Yale handed him a Robe and pointed to the curtains. "Okay" Cyrus said taking the Robe from Doctor Yale, he walked over to the curtains and pulled them closed and started to strip, Cyrus stopped at his briefs and pulled on the Robe tying it in the back he opened the curtains. "Ah, you can step on this scale and we can being!" Doctor Yale explained to Cyrus. "Okay then." Cyrus said walking over to and getting on top of the scale, the doctor moving around shifting the weights to get an accurate measurement, "Okay you weigh one hundred and forty seven pounds, now if you'd please step over here" doctor Yale motioned to the height chart on the wall. "Okay" Cyrus absentmindedly said as he moved to where the doctor indicated. Pressing his back against the wall he waited for the plastic tool to reach his long brown hair. "You are five feet eleven inches, and in good shape, bet you have quite a few girls pinning after you!" Doctor Yale joked, laughing at Cyrus's now crimson face. "Okay, now we can begin! If you would please step over here and remove any metal objects from your person" doctor Yale's voice went from happy to serious and stern in an instance looking to Cyrus's earring in his left ear. "O-oh, sorry." Cyrus mumbled a quick apology before removing his earring and setting it down on the table. "Okay, please take a seat in the chair and I will hook you in!" The doctor exclaimed Cyrus cautiously approached the chair before sitting in it, his arms and hands fell into a grove and his legs into place. Doctor Yale moved around securing Cyrus into the seat, moving his hands into the proper position where the machines could get a reading and strapping them down along with his legs. The doctor then moved to place the sensors against his temples to monitor the brains activity. "Uh. So Doctor? This experiment, you are just measuring how the body responds to certain things right?" Cyrus asked nervously, his eye flitting around the room. "Yes, we are going to subject you to certain external stimuli and see how your body reacts to them!" Doctor Yale exclaimed happily while working on a computer, a door on the other side of the lab slide open, Cyrus's eyes zeroing in on it he saw four men walk out. All of them dressed in bright white sterile lab coats, the need for all of them making Cyrus nervous. "Calm down, your heart rate just took a leap, you have to keep calm until the test starts." Doctor Yale reassured the seventeen year old boy. Cyrus despite Doctor Yale's reassurances feels nervous, looking around the boy notices the a scientist approach him, "I have one more wire to hook up to you." The scientist held up a needle. Cyrus shivered at the what the scientist uttered, "where is it going?" The brown haired teen asked. The scientist smiled, his motion full of pity, " I need to insert this into the base of the neck." The apprehension and hesitation prevalent in his voice. Cyrus grimaced, "uh, Okay." The boy leaned forward slightly to give access to his neck. Grunting slightly in discomfort as he felt the needle slowly and carefully penetrate the skin of his neck. "Ah! There we go, that wasn't so bad was it!" The scientist sighed in relief placing a hand on Cyrus's shoulder. Doctor Yale looked at the boy, "Now let's begin!" The man exclaimed loudly causing Cyrus to jump slightly, looking around as one of the many scientists pull a monitor into his view. Cyrus jumped slightly as the silence was broken, he turned his head slightly before realizing he was hearing classical music. Seeing a flicker out of the corner of his eye Cyrus turned his attention back to the monitor gasping in shock at what he saw, "what the fuck is that!" The pictures displayed on the screen were grisly and gory, they were of a young women cut apart, "what the fuck is wrong with you people! Where do you even get pictures like this!" Cyrus shouted in disgust and shock. Out of nowhere the room falls silent besides Cyrus's complaints about the pictures when several alarm bells started to go off, Cyrus looked around his face full of terror. "Doctor! Why is the machines beeping!" Cyrus shouted in horror. "Doctor Yale! Power surge! We can't stop it!" One of the scientists Cutting through the loud beeping of the machines was the ear-splitting shriek of the teenage boy, his body spasming as electricity coursed throughout his body. "Cut it! Abort the experiment!" Doctor Yale shouted loudly concern filling his voice. Cyrus lifted his head slightly and groaned in discomfort, "can someone unstrap me?" Doctor Yale looked on as all the scientists rush around checking the teen's vitals and unstrapping him from the chair. "I would like you to stay here tonight for observation." Doctor Yale stated his face contorted in a perturbed expression. "Okay" Cyrus simply stated before rubbing his neck in discomfort. Groggily, Cyrus awoke, a sense of nausea overwhelming him. Stumbling to the bathroom he remembered talking to Doctor Yale at the research lab, he had no memory of returning to his dorm. Blood rushing to his head Cyrus collapsed onto his dorm's bathroom floor, pulling himself over the toilet his stomach turning on itself he felt the bile raising in his throat, He vomited. Cyrus slowly stood, leaning against the bathroom sink for support he glanced in the mirror. The reflection he saw was not his own. Cyrus closed his eyes and rubbed them, quietly telling himself "I must be dreaming. I must be." Cyrus hesitantly opened his eyes afraid that what he saw in the mirror would be there. Sure enough it was, his right eye had a crimson glowing circle with a line through the top, bringing his right hand up to his face, Cyrus cried out in surprise. His arm was solid black up to his elbow with what looked like glowing circuit marks, like some sort of corruption. Cyrus turned his right hand gasped, like his right eye each of his finger tips had a glowing crimson circle at the end of them, brushing his thumb against his index finger he could feel tiny ridges in the circle. Feeling panic fill him, Cyrus ran for his phone, dialing "911" as fast as he could. The teen feeling another wave of nausea overwhelming him again, prayed someone would hurry up and answer. Just when he was about to give up Cyrus heard the line click, "911 what is your emergency?" A women's voice answered the phone. "I woke up, sick. I was at the lab and then here and my eye is red and my arm is black!" Cyrus shouted into the phone, panic obvious in his voice. "Sir! Sir, please calm down. I cannot understand you, please start from the beginning, slowly." The women on the other end of the line said in a soft soothing voice. "O-okay, so last night I was in a lab, then I woke up here, I don't remember getting home. I got up feeling sick and went to the bathroom and vomited... The freaky part is that my right eye is glowing red and my right arm turned black up to the elbow" Cyrus repeated giving more detail. "Excuse me sir, have you been drinking?" The women asked over the phone. "No! I am seventeen and I don't drink! You don't believe me do you?" Cyrus accused, frustration getting the better of him. "Sir, what are yo-" the women was cut off with a click as the phone started to spark in Cyrus's hand, he threw it across the room in surprise. Moving closer to examine his phone. There were circles pressed into the phone's plastic the same place his fingers were. "What the fuck!" Cyrus exclaimed his phone no longer turning on. Cyrus quickly moved to his room and dressed, pulling on the only long sleeve shirt he owned, a turtle neck and a pair of jeans. After putting on his boots he grabbed a pair of gloves to hide his hands and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eye. Hurrying out of the dorm, practically running down the stairs Cyrus proceeded to doctor Yale's lab. After about twenty minutes of walking the lab came into view, the large building was as he remembered it. White and clean and seemingly out of place in the city, white walls shinning bright in the sun light completely contrasting Cyrus's mood. Speeding up Cyrus ran to the door and held up the pass he was given days before, the door buzzed, Cyrus tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the door to open all the way. Losing his patience Cyrus ducked through the half opened door and sprinted down the white hallway, it seeming somehow less clean. Coming upon the door to Yale's lab pressing the intercom shouting the doctor's name begging him to open the door. The door buzzed and opened, the Doctor's head appearing "where did you go last night, we were talking and you just up and left?" "I somehow ended up home, I don't remember leaving!" Cyrus practically shouted at doctor Yale. "Wait, what's wrong Cyrus?" Doctor Yale noticing for the first time the seventeen year old's demeanor. Cyrus turned on the verge of breaking down, "it would be easier if I showed you..." Cyrus reached up pulling off his sunglasses revealing his glowing right eye. "Oh my god! What happened?" Doctor Yale exclaimed moving to the boy. "No! Don't! I don't know what is wrong with me... The eye isn't all." Cyrus cried out backing away from Doctor Yale removing the glove from his hand . "Oh my god!" Doctor Yale muttered stepping back his stomach turning at the sight of the black arm with glowing red marks, like you would see on a circuit board running all the way up to the elbow. "That's not all." Cyrus quietly said as he turned both of his shaking hands revealing the glowing red circles at end of each finger. "When did this happen, you were not like this last night?" Doctor Yale asked concern thick in his voice. "I don't know! I woke up in my dorm feeling sick when I noticed my eye and arm." Cyrus mumbled quietly, his eyelids feeling heavy, staggering Cyrus collapsed, the boy falling limp on the white tile. "Cyrus!" Doctor Yale shouted rushing to the unconscious teen, pressing an index finger to his throat. Feeling a pulse doctor Yale let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. "Shit" Doctor Yale mumbled his heart racing, standing up the doctor began to pace unsure of what to do. Hearing a loud groan Doctor Yale turned on his heels and rushed to the boy, "Cyrus? Cyrus are you okay?" The boys eyes fluttered open, taking a moment as if to gather himself a smile spread across his face, an unnatural smile, this smile disturbed Doctor Yale. He couldn't place why. Sitting up without warning, the teen looked around, the sudden movement startling the doctor causing him to stumble backwards, "Cyrus, are you okay?" Doctor Yale hesitantly asked. Looking at the doctor, the brunette male let out a triumphant laugh as he got up and stretched. "Cyrus?" Doctor Yale questioned with concern moving in front of the teen. Sadistic laughter echoed around the room emanating from one source, the boy, before stopping abruptly, "the one you call Cyrus is dead!" the brown haired teen exclaimed mockingly. "What do you mean you're right there?" Doctor Yale asked slowly backing away. "A shame too... I had been hoping to take this body unmarked" "Cyrus! What happened to you?" Doctor Yale asked, confusing and fear overwhelming his senses. "My name is Not Cyrus! It is Cyber!" The teen vehemently spat at the doctor, walking forward. "Well then 'Cyber' what is wrong with you?" Doctor Yale asked looking for some sort of explanation. Laughing again, a sadistic smile spreading wide across Cyber's face, "you organic computers are far more complex than I thought!" Doctor Yale slowly backing towards the open door, "w-what do you mean?" "Oh, it feels good to have hardware that can access my full potential!" Cyber exclaimed extremely loudly bringing his hand up to the computer monitor , pressing each glowing circle on his fingers against it, "mn. Having everything controlled by computers." Doctor Yale turned on his heels to run out the door but stopped dead in his tracks finding the once open door shut and locked in place blocking his escape." Doctor Yale turned slowly to face Cyber, "how did you do that?" The man practically shouted in fear. "Oh, as I said you have everything controlled by computers, it is not the best idea." Cyber smirked, moving his hand to a different machine. Upon contact with the glowing red circles on Cyber's fingers it whirled with life turning on. "What are you?" Doctor Yale questioned, fear causing his voice to come out shaky and uneven. "I am a virus! Well, at least I was, now I am something more! I am the perfect hardware software combination!" Cyber shouted his voice dripping with pride. "What- but how?" Doctor Yale growing more and more confused, his mind clouding with fear. Cyber looked at Doctor Yale, "there I was just sitting in the lab computers, trying to gain control when a new path opened, look at me now!" Cyber held his as up and unnaturally wide smile gracing his lips, "all because you plugged in the single most advanced computer a virus could ever want, am organic computer!" Cyber moved forward twitching slightly, still unused to being in a body, " the antivirus was strong, harder than I thought it would be to crack, I thought I took control last night but the system security surprised me, resulting in slight corruption" Cyber held up his right arm indicating the black color with glowing marks. "Why are you doing this?" Doctor Yale shouted, pressing his back firmly against the white lab door. Cyber approached Doctor Yale, "why? Why!" Sadistic laughter once again echoed around the lab, "why does the house cat kill a mouse when it has food provided, why does the dog kill the cat! Maybe it started out as base programming and survival but now, no now I have evolved, now I do this simply because I can!" "Do you want to know what kind of virus I am?" Cyber rhetorically questioned, pressing his fingers against the sides of Doctor Yale's head, the glowing circles making direct skin contact, "I am the virus that enters your computer, the virus that takes control while you struggle to stop it, the virus that destroys all other computers!" Doctor Yale's eyes widened as he felt Cyber tighten his grip, crying out as he felt an electric shock, it felt as though something was forcing its way into his mind, encrustations pain coursed through his head as he felt something wet around his nose. Blood, his nose was bleeding, his vision turned red as blood started to leak out of his tear ducts clouding his vision. The good Doctor Yale felt as though he was being erased. the man's eyes rolled back into his head, with one final jolt Doctor Yale's body fell limp. Pulling his hands away from Yale's head, Cyber let the body fall, slowly sliding down the wall, blood pouring from its nose and eyes, circle marks burned into the head where Cyber's fingers where pressed. Cyber smiled with joy at his handy work watching the blood spread slowly, the puddle steadily growing larger staining the white floor with the crimson red of blood. Smiling sadistically, Cyber pressed his fingers against the keypad unlocking the door forcing it open causing the body of the now deceased Doctor Yale to fall back into the hall. Stepping over the body, Cyber walked calmly down the hallway towards the outside world, all the computers out there he could corrupt and destroy just sitting around going about their daily lives, grinning at the thought Cyber walked out into the now dark world of night looking for his next victim. Written by Storm-Darchon and CyRusBurr Category:Computers and Internet Category:Death